Pizza Delivery Man
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka and her father are feuding as always, and just in time for the pizza to show up. Turns out he's actually attractive, and has the guts to stand up to Maka's father and take her mind off of him. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Pizza Delivery Man**

Ring!

Knock! Knock!  
"Pizza delivery man!"

"Coming! Papa can't I call you back later? The pizza delivery man's here. Ya, fine, bye." The lovely girl with pale skin, dirty blond hair, and jade eyes hung up the phone and put it down on the counter as she went to answer the door. Tears filled her eyes and she had a lonesome and sullen expression; her face red from crying over the many phone calls from Papa that only ended in furry or hurt. She was tired of trying to repair the relationship she never had with her father for the past twenty years. Her father was a cheat; she caught him numerous times with various women and she was done trying to understand the reasons why, thus she locked herself up in her tiny apartment from time to time, never letting anyone in on how hurt she really was. The girl walked over to the door and slowly opened it, not trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying for what seemed like hours.

"Yes?"

"That will be a total of twenty dollars and five cents love."

"Alright. Here you go."

"You alright love? You look a little down in the dumps."

"Oh, I just got off the phone with my sad excuse for a dad."

"Oh, one of those conversations a?"

"Ya." The girl had a scowled look on her face, but as she looked up to receive her change, she noticed how handsome this deliveryman was. He was half a foot taller than her with light tan skin, silvery-white hair, shark-like teeth, and crimson eyes. He had a toned and muscular build and seemed a bit rebellious with a red shirt with a symbol of some sort of a soul on it with the word "Eater" underneath, along with black skinny jeans and a pair of black high top converse. The only thing on him resembling a uniform was his nametag and the deliver box.

"Mind if I come in? It's pretty hot and I could put it down for ya."

"Oh sure." The girl blushed at how polite this punk looking boy was being.

"Here's fine love?"

"Sure."

"Have a name beautiful?"

"Maka. And you?"

"Soul."

"I like your name."

"And yours suits you fine."

Ring!

"Ughh sorry, it's my Papa again."

"May I?" Soul reached out for Maka's phone and she merely let him have it.

"Hello? Ya old man, she's busy."

Click.

"There, all better now love."

"Thanks."

"Do me a favor and smile now eh?"

Maka couldn't help but smile at Soul and his sexy British accent.

"There, that's better, you look much more beautiful when you smile." He leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. She accepted it and yet was left with the want for more. She leaned up, cupped his face and gave Soul a nice and tender kiss on the lips. Soul blushed, not expecting it as a tip.

"That was nice."

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"Nah, they don't need me. This was my last delivery, and I ride my own bike anyways. Mind if I have a bite?"

"Oh, if you want." Maka pulled her hair back and exposed her neck. Soul chuckled lightly.

"Love, I meant the pizza, but if you insist." Soul leaned in and nibbled on Maka's neck, kissing over the red marks after his shark-like teeth pierced her skin lightly.

"Mmm, I'm pretty hungry now. Care to join me Soul?"

"Sure."

"Movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

Soul and Maka ate pizza, chatted and watched a scary film, to which Maka regretted as she snuggled into Soul's chest he leaned in, his chin atop her head and took in the scent of strawberry shampoo.

"Mmm, I love the smell of strawberry."

"Ya? Me too."

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"Sure, you can stay the night if you like, I have a spare bedroom."

"You know, funny you should ask, I just got kicked out of my apartment, rent was too much and I-"

"Need a roommate? Ya, rent is pretty high, it would be easier to share an apartment. I'm game."

"Great! Thanks, maybe we can have a moving in party tomorrow."

"Ok, it'll be our first date."

"Sounds great love." Soul kissed Maka on the forehead as a thank you. The young couple went to sleep in separate bedrooms, and Maka smiled when the sun arose as she saw a familiar face leaning on her mattress.

"Morning love."

"Hi."

Soul gave Maka a gentle kiss and helped her out of bed. They walked over to the kitchen and had cereal, once they were ready, Soul had his friends bring over a truckload of things and three hours later he was all moved in.

"All done love, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm, don't you have work?"

"Right, I'll be off early, I promise."

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you my pizza delivery man."

"And I'll be rushing home when I'm all through." Soul smiled at the thought of Maka, and him being more than just her permanent pizza delivery man made him feel happy, for once in his life.


End file.
